marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 4 18
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed symbiotes * ** ** *** *** *** *** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Category:Human-Klyntar Hybrids/Appearances * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * and * * * * and | Synopsis1 = Introducing itself to Dylan Brock, the Sleeper symbiote explains that for the last several months it had been exploring the cosmos in search of its place in it. Feeling drawn to a strange planet, Sleeper landed and was snared by tendrils of living abyss that erupted from the ground. Connected to the Symbiote Hive-Mind, Sleeper sensed the presence of Knull within the ersatz planet's core and was nearly taken over, but used its chemokinesis to sever the connection and fled. Realizing Eddie Brock and Venom were in danger, it returned to Earth only to find Dylan instead. Asking for clarification on how they're related, Dylan asks who Sleeper's host is. The symbiote replies that it bonded to the Kree soldier Tel-Kar, though it is the one in control -- retracting to reveal a desiccated skull. As Dylan and Normie Osborn recoil in horror, Sleeper quickly covers Tel-Kar's corpse and apologizes, stating it had forgotten he had died some time ago. Extending tendrils towards Dylan, Sleeper asks if it can bond to him; but as he reaches towards it a sonic wave suddenly blasts it off Tel-Kar's corpse. As Dylan and Normie stare in shock, the Maker approaches holding a sonic gun and remarks that that was the last of the symbiotes, grumbling about their thanklessness. Sealing the Sleeper symbiote into a container, the Maker places it with its siblings - the Knull-corrupted Riot, Agony, Phage, and Lasher symbiotes - disregarding Dylan's protests that Sleeper isn't evil and scolding him for naming it. As the Maker places Tess, her husband, Billy, Sadie, and Tel-Kar's corpse into pods connected to the S.C.I.T.H.E., Dylan asks if he's going to kill them. The Maker replies that his machine will non-fatally remove their codices, and that the only ones he's going to kill are the five symbiotes. Dylan refuses to let the Maker kill Sleeper or use the S.C.I.T.H.E. on Normie, but the Maker retorts that Normie is a target and he will not put up with another attack by Dark Carnage's forces - activating the S.C.I.T.H.E. As Riot's former host begins screaming in agony, the Maker smiles sadistically and observes that they shouldn't be conscious. Horrified, Dylan runs back to the armory and finds Normie hiding. Normie begs Dylan not to let the Maker put him in the S.C.I.T.H.E., and Dylan promises he won't. Overhearing the Maker talking to Eddie on the phone, Dylan decides to emulate his "big brother" and arms himself with weapons. Confronting the Maker, Dylan demands the evil Reed Richards let him and Normie leave. Exasperated, the Maker menacingly looms over him and asks if Dylan intends to kill him. Opening fire, Dylan shoots the containers holding the Riot, Agony, Phage, and Lasher symbiotes, but misses the canister holding Sleeper. As Dylan and Normie flee the warehouse, the Maker tries to activate the anti-symbiote defenses but is snared by the four symbiotes, which amalgamate into the Hybrid symbiote and bond to him. Roaring that he'll cut the codex out of Normie, Hybrid rips through the front of the warehouse, Normie offering to sacrifice himself so that Dylan can escape and get help. Dylan refuses, but Hybrid grabs Normie and contemptuously tosses him aside before stating that the one he is after is Dylan. As Dylan asks what he means, Hybrid mockingly states that while Dylan has no idea what he really is, the Maker knew and now it does as well. Dylan shouts at Hybrid to get away, his eyes turning solid black as his symbiote powers awaken; but before Hybrid can attack he is punched away by a stoneskin fist and struck by Captain America's Shield as the Thing, Captain America, Wolverine, and Spider-Man come to the rescue. | Solicit = ABSOLUTE CARNAGE TIE-IN! • Carnage’s unlikely and symbiotic allies swarm Venom and his family! • As all hell continues to break loose as Carnage’s army swarms the streets of New York, Eddie Brock has his hands full at Rex’s Warehouse! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included